1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic relay in which a contact point is opened and closed by exciting an electromagnet block to rotate a movable iron piece and driving a movable contact piece via a card (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-139750). The electromagnetic relay is provided with various reinforcing structures for securing the strength of the movable contact piece which is pressed by the card.
However, the conventional electromagnetic relay is structured such that a protruding portion formed in the card is inserted into a guide hole formed in the movable contact piece, and the movable contact piece is driven by pressing an edge portion of the guide hole. Further, the card is made of a resin material. Accordingly, the protruding portion comes into slidable contact with an inner edge of the guide hole every time the card reciprocates, and generates a resin powder. This generates a problem that the resin powder attaches to a surface of the contact point and causes malfunction.